


Rivals

by jennytork



Series: Winchester: The Band [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: They didn't normally do this. Their bands were rivals. But Winchester and D-n-A had agreed to join forces for one show. But only nine of the ten show up. Where is Sam?





	Rivals

RIVALS

They didn't normally do this. Their bands were rivals, but nobody could doubt their voices and styles worked well together.

So for the fundraiser, several thousand dollars had been raised to watch these two rivals become one giant band for one concert. Any songs they wanted, as long as they wanted.

The venue was quiet, nerves tingling in anticipation all around as the stage darkened and the curtain rose to show not five figures, not six or seven --

But nine. Four of the Winchesters were there -- only Sam was absent. There had been rumours that he wouldn't want to sing with the alternate band -- Luke "Lucifer" Light had made it no secret that he thought himself the better singer and not afraid to take him down to prove it. And with the band D-n-A made up of the three Light brothers and two cousins, distant cousins of Winchester's own Jimmy C? 

Well, the rivalry was between the families.

Silence ticked by and then slowly the two lead guitarists stepped forward. To the soft accompaniment of two sticks on two cymbals, they began the distinct leading notes to....

"Enter Sandman".

The song ramped up and up and UP, Dean and D-n-A's drummer "Crowley" MacLeod having a pitched drum-off yet somehow managing to stay in the framework of the song.

Jensen and Mike Light were each trying to make their fingers bleed on the guitar strings. Jimmy C was his usual dervish on the bass, making the youngest Light brother, Zack, roll his eyes as he played like a statue with a bored attitude that showed he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

Jared had abandoned his usual keyboards and was on a secondary guitar, making the green knit hat he wore onstage seem even more appropriate. The other keyboardist, Abbey "Queenie" Knight, was just dancing on the side of the stage, her flame-red hair above her "The Devil Made Me Do It" t-shirt flying with the tempo.

Luke Light stepped to the center microphone, his lip curling in a sneer as he snarled the words even as his hand raked through his frosted spikes.

"Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget my son, to include everyone...."

People were murming now. Where was Sam?

"Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight!  
Exit light, enter night!  
Take my hand, we're off to Never-NeverLand!"

On the second verse, when the second voice came in, gasps went up when it was not Sam who snarled the counterpoint harmony, but gentle Jimmy C, who glared daggers at his cousin even as Luke smirked back at him, before the Winchesters' bassist whirled away and he and Jensen played off each other as they usually did in a heavy song.

Then all but the basic guitars dropped off and to the thud of the bass drums, a deep voice rolled out the words of the Goodnight Prayer, with Abbey's soft female voice repeating it.

A demonic snarl of a voice sang the next part, and Sam walked from backstage onto the riser between the two drumsets and then down to the front of the stage, his vocodor firmly in his mouth as the lyrics poured out in sibilant, evil glee.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard.  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your HEAD!"

Luke found himself shivering as he resumed the lyrics, with Sam's vocodor-altered voice making the background something .... dark and awful.

The song ended and Luke looked over at Sam, laughing in sheer delight at the magic that had just happened. 

For his part, Sam spit the vocodor into his hand and fixed Luke with a look that promised murder if he got his hands on him.

The crowd, however, was going insane with glee. They had witnessed something incredible.

The Winchesters and D-n-A hated each other. There was no changing that.

But if it produced things like what they had just witnessed -- long live the rivalry!

END


End file.
